


A Rat's Ass

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Desk, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: A sister of sin has been granted the honor to join Papa Emeritus the Third for the night, but they are surprised by an uninvited guest before things can even get started.





	A Rat's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for nanowrimo of last year, but I made some improvements in the text. Also this ship has sailed now, all aboard!

Papa Emeritus the Third placed the tips of his fingers to my collar bone, caressing down over my breast. He smiled when I winced as his touch passed my sensitive nipple. His desk was cool against my thigh. I hadn’t been quite sure how to prepare for my night with him. I didn’t like lingerie. It seemed unnecessary in many ways. I was told his hands were quick, and just as I thought, I was naked within a heartbeat.

 

Papa three was incredibly charming. He mused over how he liked my body, and the way he liked to enjoy it.

‘Papa…’ I was out of breath from his slight touches, and the anticipation buzzing in the air. He smiled, cupping my neck and guiding me down until I lay flat on his desk.

‘Papa!’ his name turned into a gasp when he worked two fingers inside me.

‘You feel good, sister.’ He whispered. It was so quiet. All I could hear was my own heartbeat, and his fingers moving. I reached for his tunic, unbuttoning it with shaking hands. His chest was hairless. He refused to take his hands off me, making it impossible for me to undress him further, and I felt my resolve weaken. Once more I wondered how I could be the one invited to his suite this night. I felt insecure when I reached for his belt, and again he didn’t respond to what I tried to do. Instead, he pressed his lips to mine as his fingers explored my insides more thoroughly.

I parted my lips, letting him in, and he devoured my mouth, claiming everything. He grunted, pressing his crotch to my leg. I felt how hard he was, and I desperately pressed my palm to his erection.

 

‘Hmm!’ I moaned, before breaking the kiss. ‘Take it off!’ I tugged at his trousers. ‘Take it all off!’

His eyes sparkled darkly when he slowly pulled out of me. Without blinking, he pressed his fingers to my lips. My eyes rolled back into their sockets when he stuck them in my mouth. The taste was profound and hot, but the demanding move was what made my thighs shiver. I squirmed, ready to beg more.

Pulling back his hand, he started to undress himself. He kept looking at me, hunger in his eyes. His impressive cock was hard, and he took it in his hand, stroking slowly. My nipples hardened as I watched him. I wanted to grab him and pull him close, order him to enter me, but I was start-struck. I was shrinking under his eye. I was frozen there, spread out on his writing desk. He started circling me. Slowly, he walked around the desk, taking in every inch of me. He stopped, standing between my knees. His fingers were still wet when he ran them down the inside of my leg.

 

I gasped with excitement when I felt him press his erection to my pussy. He pushed my knees back and I knew he was about to enter me. Firmly, and with a single push, but nothing happened. Something had distracted Papa Emeritus. His eyes weren’t on me anymore. Worried, I followed his gaze.

In the door stood a dark figure, motionless.

‘Can I help you?’ Papa said, voice cold. ‘I am in the middle of something.’

A meek voice answered. ‘Papa Emeritus?’

Papa straightened his back. His hands weren’t on me anymore either.

‘Cardinal.’ Papa said. There was a silence. A couple of seconds of nothing, before the Cardinal seemed to realize where he was.

‘I’m sorry.’ He squeaked. ‘Pardon me, sorry.’

He bowed his head and tried to flee, but Papa called for him again. He motioned the man inside. The cardinal held his breath as he came closer. His eyes were wide and full of regret.

‘I shouldn’t be here.’ He murmured, but he closed the door behind him. When he stepped into the light, I recognized him from church. He had small eyes that lay deep in their sockets, and this physical trait was amplified by the black paint he used to circle them. A thin mustache ran over his lip, blackened as well. The lines on his face told me he was older than me, but he had something boyish about him. Something vulnerable.

 

‘I’ve heard about you.’ Papa said. Some of his poise had left him. I tried to cover myself, hiding from the eyes of the unexpected guest, but no one was looking at me. Papa’s hand was still on my inner thigh.

 

‘New… talent…’ the last word came out as a hiss.

‘Papa… I cannot believe…’ Cardinal Copia was breathless, whispering, shaking. Still, he kept walking, approaching Papa’s stretched out arm. The moment he had reached the desk, Papa grabbed the front of his vestments, pulling him closer. The sexual energy that had built up in my pope was still there, and Papas’s cock smeared a small trail of pre-come over the Cardinal’s vestments as Papa turned to him. Copia’s eyes widened, but he opened his mouth like Papa did, and his tongue hungrily lashed out the same way Papa’s did. A needy sound escaped the cardinal. Papa had his fist balled into Copia’s hair, demanding him to stay and denying him the opportunity to break that kiss. Copia reached for his shoulders. I noticed he had rings on every single one of his fingers. Eyes closed, they both let that sudden passion speak through their bodies. In what must have been a surprising rush of confidence, Copia grasped Papa’s cock and began stroking him. Papa reciprocated by pressing his palm to the cardinal’s crotch. His hand cupped and grabbed everything that was there.

 

He pulled Copia’s hair. It looked harsh when he broke their kiss. Copia whimpered, eyes misty and gasping for breath. His lip quivered. It was clear he was looking to voice his admiration for the pope while trying to collect his wits. Papa smiled, running a hand down his chest. He ruffled the fabric of Copia’s clothes.

‘It is good to meet you, Cardinal. I insist you stay.’ Then, as if he had just remembered me, he quickly looked at me and then back. ‘ _We_ … insist you stay.’

He petted my stomach as if I was a cat, pawing at him for attention. Without taking his eyes off the cardinal, he touched further down until the tip of his middle finger pressed against my clit.

‘Papa?’ I said softly, but the two men were kissing again. They grunted in turn, and Copia moaned helplessly. Smoothly, Papa pushed his fingers inside me again.

‘Fuck!’ I hissed. His touch was intense, and fueled by Copia’s hunger. I hadn’t noticed my eyes were closed until I was surprised by a high-pitched moan coming from the cardinal. I looked up to see Copia break the kiss and step back to undress. He did it quickly, hastily, almost falling over his own feet. Every now and then his watery eyes shot up at Emeritus. When he stood naked before us, we looked him up and down. He had fuzzy, brown hair on his lower legs, surprisingly muscular thighs… the same fuzz on his chest, that never really faded over his stomach until it trailed into his pubic hair. He was half hard. His butt cheeks flexed when he approached Papa again. Yet, the pope stopped him by placing a hand to his chest, holding him off. He slid his fingers out of me, and pressed them to Copia’s mustache.

Copia’s eyelids fluttered, and he hesitantly parted his lips, allowing Papa to slip his fingertips past his teeth. He held Papa’s gaze as he licked his fingers.

 

‘Taste good?’ Papa said in a low voice. ‘Eat her pussy. Make her come.’

The cardinal still said nothing.

As he lowered himself to his knees, the cardinal really looked at me for the first time. Our eyes met right before his lips met mine. He kissed me there, holding my thighs apart with his hands. It was a slight touch, a strange first greeting, but it felt good. It felt sweet. He ran his fingers over my hip bones and up to my breasts and pressed his tongue between my labia.

 

‘Cardinal…’ I sighed. I said his name to make him feel more familiar. To let him know that I felt him. His eyes were dark and small, he was rat-like in all his beauty. I noticed the one white iris, indicating his heritage. Papa’s eyes were on me too. He seemed a little more interested in me now, but I still wanted to earn his attention. His hand was on my breast.

‘Beautiful.’ Papa whispered. I looked up at him, hoping he’d understand my devotion, but I soon knew the remark wasn’t directed at me. I felt a rush of blood to my cunt. Papa touched me, but eyed the cardinal, and how he was circling my clit with his tongue. My body contracted and I wanted to tell him I needed more, but then his fingers were inside me and my need was being tended to. I was able to relax a little on that desk. When Papa leaned his hands beside me, I ran my fingers over his upper arms. He was strong. I could hold on to him as my heart started beating faster. I heard myself gasp when Copia arched his finger inside me. His strong tongue kept sliding up and down over my slit, lapping up everything I was already spilling for him. Papa looked down at me for a second when he heard me make that sound.

‘Good, sister.’ He said, face straight. I reached my climax with his name on my lips.

 

 

Gasping for air, I tried to find my way back to reality. I felt Copia’s fingers slip out of me, his breath pull away. Papa Emeritus slowly released himself from my tight grip. He had a tender look in his eyes when he used his fingertips to get the strands of hair out of the cardinal’s face, but then his countenance turned venomous. He roughly balled the hand into a fist and pulled Copia up by his hair. Copia, out of breath too, had tears in his eyes, and squealed when Papa kissed him harshly. He seemed consumed by the hunger Papa expressed. A small tear fell from the corner of his eye, but he moaned like he had never known such pleasure. A thin thread of saliva broke between their lips when it ended.

Then, Papa kneeled. He pressed his nose to my thigh, to smell me, and then his tongue to my lips, to taste me. My clit was full and throbbing, and his touch was too much, but I craved him and begged for him. Turning his head, Papa now nuzzled Copia’s thigh. He held eye contact with the man as he opened his mouth and took his erection into his mouth. He swirled his tongue under the shaft before pushing forward, burying his face in the mousy hair of the cardinal’s pubis. Copia’s skin turned red from his nipples to his crown.

‘Papa!’ he gasped. ‘I, oh!’ he touched Papa’s head softly. ‘Oh, Papa…’

I saw him shiver. He was shaking on his legs, in awe, honored and horny beyond belief. His eyes spread open wide. Before the poor guy would have reached his painfully premature end, Papa pulled back and let go of him.

‘Again.’ he said darkly.

Copia looked bewildered, not completely grasping what was happening. Papa stood up. The cardinal followed him with his eyes until the pope stood behind him, hands on his hips. He turned the cardinal to me once more, positioned him between my legs.

‘Make the sister come again.’ Papa took Copia’s length, stroking it. Copia blushed even harder.

‘You’re impressive.’ Papa continued. ‘Thick and heavy in my hand.’ His words were poison in the night. It infected the other man, subjected him. Suddenly, his hand came down on Copia’s ass so firmly that the candles flickered for a moment. The cardinal looked as though he was about to faint.

‘Sexy.’ Papa Emeritus grunted against his temple. ‘You’re fucking sexy.’

‘You are.’ I said softly. My voice had gone hoarse. The men looked at me as if they had forgotten I was there.

‘Take me, cardinal.’ I arched my back, perking my tits high. For the first time that night, I saw a naughty look in Copia’s eyes.

‘Take you…’ he said without hesitation. And he pushed inside me like I imagined Papa would have done. I was still so slick that there was no resistance at all and we both grunted at feeling each other.

I reached out to him. He was mine now. He leaned over me when he met my eyes, and I felt him on me, in me. I caressed his neck and he let me kiss him, so that I could taste myself on him. He drew back and thrusted deep inside. Then he withdrew again slowly. He fucked me deeply, lazily, and it seemed he responded to every little sound I made. I smiled against his lips. His mustache tickled me.

‘Cardinal…’

‘Sister!’ a grunt from him, and he fucked me harder. There was an eagerness in him, he needed to please me. He needed to make Papa proud. The fire of my first orgasm had never truly fizzled out, and my entire body was aflame. My cunt was throbbing, sensitive and pained. He was hitting my cervix over and over.

‘Cardinal!’

‘Papa…’

I felt a hand in my neck. The pope moved his hands under my arms and pulled me to the side. He carefully guided my head over the edge of the desk. We had a short moment of contact, of consent, and I leaned back so he could enter my mouth. Papa met the cardinal’s thrusts inside me.

‘Hmm!’ I hummed around his cock. Some drops of Copia’s sweat landed on my chest. I felt hands wiping them away. Hands all over me, over other hands.

‘Papa… this is…’ Copia pushed my knees up, fucking me harder, filling me deeper. The sounds of his skin slapping against mine filled the room.

‘Fuck!’ he cursed.

I moaned harder when fingers rubbed up and down my clit. I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t take Papa in my mouth, Copia in my cunt, and the idea of their heated eye contact. I came again, my hips bucking wildly. The two men tried to hold me down, Papa by pressing my shoulders to the desk, Copia by holding my legs tightly to his chest.

‘Hhnng!’ I shouted. It kept on coming. Papa kept on moving in and out of my mouth. I could taste his salt. The moment he noticed I was coming down from my high, he pushed deeper inside, entering my throat. I held back the reflex to cough, and enjoyed being filled so completely.

 

‘You.’ Papa heaved. ‘You come.’

The cardinal let out a helpless sigh, and he changed his pace, but it was docile, aimless.

‘Cardinal.’ Papa said. ‘Rrrrat boy. You come. You come for me.’

With a growl, the cardinal pulled out of me, and from the corner of my eye I saw how he was stroking his cock, heated and fast.

He leaned on the desk, sweat falling from his brow, eyes almost red. He stared at the pope, lips parted, small sounds leaving him.

‘Papa! Ah!’ The muscles in his legs and ass tightened when he came. His load was thick, and it all landed on me.

‘Yes!’ Papa said breathlessly, his thrusting staggering. More salt. He filled my mouth when he reached his end. I took it all, swallowed when it was too much.

‘Beautiful!’ he hissed, thrusting one last time. His panting was flattering and it made me feel like I could do all of this again.

Carefully, I pulled away from him. I swallowed again, wiping my mouth. I cleared my throat, breathing more comfortably. Streching, I made myself more comfortable on the desk.

Papa Emeritus and Cardinal Copia leaned over me, wild eyes on each other, hair a mess. Seeing them this close, this close to me, I realized how similar they were. The couldn’t have differed too much in age. Where Papa’s hair was black, Copia’s hair was mousy brown, but they both wore it long and slicked back. Or now, in wet strands before their eyes. The eyes, that betrayed a similar heritage. One eye green, one white. My eyes shot from one to another. I felt the power of both of them. I felt their profound connection. Tragically slowly, Papa straightened his back and made his way around me. I thought he approached Copia again, but he passed him. He took his bathrobe from the coat rack and threw it in my direction.

‘Leave.’ His voice was distant.

 

Carefully, I sat up and stepped to the floor. I took the bathrobe, shaking, and tried my best to hide how irrelevant I felt when I put it on. It stuck to my body. I looked at Papa, who had extended his hand to me. Closing my eyes, I took it, and brushed my lips to his knuckle.

‘Thank you, Papa.’ I whispered. I threw the cardinal a hasty look before I made my way to the door. Right before the door fell in its frame, I saw how Papa bended the cardinal over his desk, and buried his face between those firm cheeks.


End file.
